


2. Complicated

by rosafirefly



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosafirefly/pseuds/rosafirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gets a worrying text message from Blaine. Warning for suicidal thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a really long time ago. It contains small mentions of suicidal thoughts. I think I wrote it after the Break up, but I have no clue exactly when.

Why did everything always have to be so complicated?

All Kurt wanted as soon as he got off of work was to go home, take a nice shower, and collapse on his bed. But he promised Rachel he would stay out of the apartment. Besides, who knew what her and Brody were doing, and he sure as hell didn’t want to walk in on that. Please.

The problem though was that he had nothing to do. Usually he would just stay at the office and Skype Blaine, but now that they broke up, he needed to make other plans.

He walked by this cute little book store and decided to go in when his phone buzzed with a text.

One new Message from Blaine <3

Kurt was so tempted to just delete it, but something made him pause. It felt like it might be something very important.

“I know you’re not talking to me, and I know that you’re not going to accept my apologies Just know this. I love you. I’m sorry I wasn’t good enough.”

The wording worried him. It sounded almost like a goodbye. Against his better judgement, Kurt called him.

Blaine was in his room in Lima, thinking. He had several options really. He could continue the messy route, and carve deeper into his skin, or he could take some pills. He was starting to lean towards the pills because it was quick and painless, and it made for less cleanup for whoever found him. If anyone found him. His parent were off to who knows where, and they probably weren’t going to be back until graduation. Sam and Tina might notice, but that would probably take a few days. Suddenly, his phone starts vibrating next to him. Incoming call from Kurt <3, it said. He debated not answering, but this was the first time Kurt was actually willing to talk to him since October.

“Kurt?” Blaine answered, his voice raw from crying, “Hi.”

“Blaine.”

“Why, why are you calling?”

“What was that text about Blaine?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Blaine. I can tell when something is wrong. Talk to me.”

“Why?”

“Dammit Blaine! I can’t help if you don’t talk to me!”

“I’m sorry. Please don’t.”

“Don’t what? Blaine please. Talk to me. I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“Don’t yell at me. I just, I feel so alone all the time. I feel like I don’t have anything left here anymore. I started again.”

“Blaine, no. You have Glee club, you got Class President…”

“But those things don’t matter. Like, the one thing I know could help me through anything, I had to go and screw up. I ruined everything.”

“Shh. No you didn’t. I still love you, you know that.”

“Do you though? I screwed up. You should just leave me like everyone else.”

“I would never do that. I’m always going to love you, and you’ll always be my best friend.”

"Kurt…"

"Talk to me honey."

"I just. You know that dumb Eli guy didn’t mean anything right?"

"I know."

"Can I tell you what happened? I know you don’t want to know, but I feel like it might help. And then you can go back to ignoring me if you want."

"Okay. Whatever you need."

"I’m not blaming any of this on you okay? The first couple weeks were fine. We skyped regularly, and we talked often. And then you got your job at Vogue, and you were slowly getting swept up in the city. We had less and less time to talk, which is understandable cause of your job, but you always talked about New York, but you never asked about me. I think what finally broke me was you hanging up without saying I love you. I just. I needed to feel close to someone again. I have no idea what possessed me to go there though."

“Blaine, I am so sorry. I had no idea.”

“Plus, my parents are gone, Cooper’s busy with auditions, and I feel awkward at your house without you.”

“What do you mean, gone?”

“They packed up and left. I think they’re supposed to be back for graduation. We’ll see how well that goes.”

“Oh Blaine… I’m sorry. I wish you had told me this before.”

“I tried. You didn’t listen.”

“I’m sorry. we both screwed up. You need to yell at me when you feel like that next time, and I’m gonna try to make more time for you. I’m going to be here for you now. As long as you talk to me.”

“Okay. I’m sorry too. For everything.”

"Hush. There’s nothing to be sorry for. I’m gonna talk to Isabelle this week and see if I can get some time off this weekend, okay?"

"Thank you. I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you too. Are you gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah. And I can call you if I’m not."

"Yes. I’ll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Will you. Uhh. Will you sing to me?"

"Of course. Any preferences?"

"No. just you."

I will love you, Until my dying day

"G’night K."

"Night B."


End file.
